You Are the Faith In Me
by deadartssociety
Summary: So this is actually my newest one I've written, but my first to upload. I'm still kind of new at this so I hope you like it. I'm going put it under M just to be safe, even though I think it's like a T. It's a oneshot of Angel and an OC.


Sitting outside at night and watching the stars used to be my favorite thing to do in the whole universe. Now that's all over. I'll be sent away, back up to the heavens where I'll never be able to see another Earth star again. Sitting here on the roof of the Angel Investigations building in Los Angeles would be my last real star-gazing experience.

Maybe you would like to know who I am. Maybe you wouldn't, but I'm going to tell you my story anyway. Well,_ our_ story. I will always think of it as _our_ story since I always felt like my story began with his. I am what you would call an angel or maybe a guardian angel since my mission here on Earth was to "guard" a vampire named Angel. Ironic I know. If I completed my mission I would be granted my wings once again. The story of how I lost my wings is a different story that is far to embarrassing and long for me to tell you now.

I had been with him since the gypsies returned his soul. It took a whole century for me to even get through to him and for him to start feeling remorse for what he had done. Once he did though we were great friends. I did everything I could to help him, but in the end it wasn't enough; he had become Angelus again. The Faction of the Angels, who had sent me on my mission in the first place, decided I had failed.

I heard the door to the roof behind me open.

"I don't want to talk Angel." I said. It was going to be hard enough to leave without having to say goodbye to him. My time here had not only become about getting my wings back, which I wanted desperately, but also about being near Angel.

"I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault." he said standing beside me.

It had been awhile since Angel had become himself again. The Faction had given me enough time to prepare to return.

"No, I should have been able to handle things, this shouldn't have happened." I said putting head in my hands. I felt him sit down and put his arm around me.

"After all we've been through, I should have thought about what would happen to you. I was being selfish and now I hurt you. I'm sorry you won't get your wings, Lena." he told me.

"Come on, Lena. Come here." When he pulled me into to him I felt myself break. I didn't want to leave this. Not him or the friends I had made here at Angel Investigations.

Angel held me for a minute until I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I can't go Angel." I said wiping my eyes. "I- I can't."

"That's good, because I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"Do you promise?" I asked him.

"Of course I promise. Do you think I'd let anyone take you away from me after all this time? I lo-" he stopped and stood up.

"What? Angel, wh- ah- No!" I shouted. I could feel a pulling sensation ripping through my body.

"What? What's wrong Lena?"

"It's time Angel. I can feel it." I said tearing up again.

"No." he said pulling me to my feet. "I won't let you go Lena."

"It's too late. I don't have a choice. Angel listen to me." I said, fearing this would be the last time I would ever get to look into his beautiful eyes. "I love you. Remember that Angel. I always loved you."

He held my face in his hands and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Lena, I love you too." he said holding against his chest "Don't let go, please, I need you."

All of a sudden a sharp pain stabbed at my chest and I fell to the ground with Angel still holding tightly onto me. Then, just as soon as it came, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that I was kneeling on the floor of an empty large cream colored room. I stood up to get a look at the whole room and saw the four Faction members staring at me. I tried my best to straighten myself out and look presentable.

"Lena. Do you know why you're here?" One stepped forward and asked me.

"Yes sir." I said quietly "I failed you."

They looked at me for a minute in silence and under the scrutiny of their gazes my eyes fell to the floor. They looked to each other as if making a decision until they turned back to me.

"Quite the opposite." he said finally.

At that I looked up at them, my mouth falling open slightly with surprise.

"Because of you Angel is a better person who is capable of love. That is always our mission." they told me.

I was confused, but I knew better than to speak without permission.

"We have watched you live amongst Angel and Earth's population while dealing with many difficulties. You put your feelings for him second in order to succeed, but you won't have to anymore. It is our assessment tonight that you have earned your wings."

My heart felt ready to explode with joy.

"Now you have a choice to make." he continued "Be with the one you love or come home to continue your life as a Guardian."

I couldn't make myself think about what life without Angel would be like, but I had worked so hard for my wings. I felt torn in a way that should never be felt. These were the two things I wanted more than anything else in the universe. How could I possibly choose in a matter of minutes?

I turned around, giving myself another second without the pressure of their fixation on me.

"I choose -" I started to tell them as I turned around, but when I did I was back on the roof staring into Angel's eyes.

"Lena!" he shouted. "What happened?"

"They knew." I said looking around in amazement. "They knew what I would choose."

"Would you please explain to me why you just disappeared for ten seconds and then reappeared?"

"I saw the Faction of the Angels. They said I had a choice to make."

"What choice?"

"Stay down here with you or continue to be a Guardian."

"Oh no Lena. Tell me you didn't give up your wings for me. You wanted them so bad."

"This is what I need, Angel. You are what I need." I said looking up at him. "And I don't think I did give them up."

He looked at me confused when I lifted my shirt over my head. I turned around and closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I felt for something different than I was before and when I found it I concentrated on it.

"Woah." I heard Angel breathe out.

I felt my wings and smiled. I started stretching them and moving them around experimentally to get used to the feel again. They were a deep brown with a few lighter feathers on the inside where as my old ones were pitch black.

"Better test them out." I said turning around towards Angel. He got a look of realization on his face just before I took off running towards the edge of the roof. Jumping off I heard Angel shout my name, but I just soared upwards trying to climb to the moon. I flew around high enough not to be spotted for awhile and then headed back to Angel. When I landed I jumped into his arms laughing.

"I'm glad you're happy, but could you let me breathe for a second." he asked me. When I backed off I remembered I didn't have my shirt on and blushed deeply.

"Well you didn't have to do that." he said with a smirk when I withdrew my wings and put my shirt back on. "Can you just pull those things out whenever then?"

"I can control them fully, yes." I said.

"Maybe we better get off the roof before someone spots the bird lady and the killer vampire."

Once we were back inside I went to the mirror in my room to get a better look at them.

"I haven't seen you smile this much in quite awhile. It looks good on you." he told me with a smile of his own. "Can I touch them?"

I blushed at the thought. Not only was my shirt off, but having Angel that close doing something that was so intimate, I knew my wings would be sensitive. He was already a step behind me though, with his hand on my lower back. I felt his hand run slowly up my spine and stop between my two wings. I looked up at him from behind me, letting him know it was okay. Slowly he moved the span of his hand onto the top of my left wing and I shuddered.

"Okay?" he asked me. I nodded and let my head fall backwards onto his shoulder. He continued his journey through the thick feathers until I gasped.

"Angel!"

I turned around quickly and kissed him hard. I kissed him with all the passion and love that had built up through the years. I kissed him with everything I had, and I wasn't letting him go. Ever.

"That good, huh?" he said breathing heavily when I broke away for air.

"You have no idea." I said shutting the door to my room and walking back to him. "I love you Angel."

"And I love you." he said before kissing me fiercely again.

While my story may have started the day I met him, tonight was definitely the night I night I realized it would be a story with a happy ending.


End file.
